The Way We Get By
by shadowboxing
Summary: It was a typical day for Loki. Try to take overthrow the throne. Try to ruin Thor's day. Try to destroy the kingdom of Asgard. He thought that it would be the same old business as usual when he went to visit his brother. He didn't expect A single mortal to totally change the course of his fate. Will she be the anchor in his life or will she be the beginning of a storm. Any guesses?


"Hey, we've got a commercial aircraft coming in right over us, Southwest Airlines Flight 5434." The young man sitting in front of a computer stated.

"Reroute it, like all the others." An older man replied.

"Right. Can I get the passengers some free drinks for the trouble?" the older man glared at him. "It'd be a nice gesture." The young man shrugged and started to type into the computer until he noticed something on the screen next to his. He held up his hand.

"Hold a sec... we got something outside the fence, west side..." the young man pointed at the thermal shape huddled beside a fence. The older man sighed and picked up his hand held radio.

"DeLancy, Jackson. Check the perimeter."

The two men tucked theirs radios away after getting their order. They got in a jeep to investigate the fence. The agents get out and inspect the fence with their flashlights. The man called Agent Jackson picks up his radio and calls in.

"Looks like we're good here must have been another coyote." Then Agent Jackson stops talking when he spots a part of the fence bent up with a large gap.

Before they could call in the gap lightning illuminates the night sky revealing a silhouette of a large man standing beside agent Jackson.

"Jackson?" agent DeLancy asks hesitantly. Both agents grab for their weapons.

Before they could get a hold of them the man elbows Jackson across the jaw making Jackson drop the weapon, another blow and Jackson slumps across the steering wheel. DeLancy raises a shotgun to the large man but has it ripped from his hands. DeLancy is struck with his own gun and falls forward. The intruder grabbed a rain coat, puts it on, and runs out into the rain.

The young techie that had spotted the thermal shape started to get worried. He picked up his radio,

"DeLancy, Jackson report." After a few minutes a report comes in of the two agents being spotted unconscious. The techie stands and calls into his radio. "AGENTS DOWN! We've got a perimeter breach!"

The older man standing nearby grabs an agent close by. "Get Coulson."

The agent nods and runs out of the room. She hits an alarm and continued to run down the halls. She spotted the exit and went out into the rain. Security lights exploded into life making her shield her eyes. She hurried into a SHEILD command trailer and yells for Coulson. A man in his late thirties runs to her side. He grabs he hand and pulls her close into his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yes I'm fine. Sitwell told me to alert you, someone has entered the perimeter and is heading towards the object." The female agent stated. Coulson sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Stay close to me I will keep you safe."

"You always have." She smiled and kissed his lips. Coulson drew back and winked. They both went outside and marched across the mud. Coulson looked around the lit up perimeter uneasily.

A SHIELD guard moves through the base, rifle in hand. From the shadows behind a trailer, a man looks out at him. As the guard raises his radio to check in, the man quickly rushes towards him and chokes him out. He falls to the ground. The man notices the AR-15 rifle lying on the ground beside the fallen Guard. He stares down at the weapon quizzically. As more guards approach, the man snatches up the weapon and takes cover in the shadows of the trailer. The guards pass by. The man peers around the corner, entrance tube to the center of the site. A bright light suddenly illuminates his face. He looks to see an ATV moving across the site, shining its spotlight right on him.

The man sees that the ATV driver has spotted him. The driver raises his radio to report. The intruder knows he has to act fact. He raises the rifle, then flips it over in the air and catches it by the barrel. He rears the weapon back, and then hurls it. It flies through the air, smashing the ATV's spotlight. Glass and debris shower the driver, who takes his hands off the wheel to protect himself. The ATV roars out of control past the guards near the tube entrance. The guards notice and chase after it. The man emerges from the shadows, watching the guards abandon the site entrance.

Coulson and the female agent climb to the top of a tower as a light rain begins to fall. Coulson spots the crash site of the ATV and frowns. The female agent feels a jacket placed over her shoulder as the light rain turns into a downpour. She turns to see Coulson drenched and smiling weakly at her.

As SHIELD agents pull the ATV driver from the wreckage, the man smiles at how foolish they were to leave the entrance unguarded at a time like this. He races towards the entrance to the tunnels and heads inside. He races up the entrance ramp. Before him, two guards round the corner. The intruder knocks out the first guard, and then tackles the second. He hurries around the corner, when more guards come up a ladder ahead. The man punched the closest guard, sending the guard tumbling backwards, toppling the others on the ladder behind him. The intruder takes off running, as the guards regroup and give chase. The man spots the central cube, through the translucent walls of the tunnels. He hurries through to tunnels to find a way towards it.

The female agent stood behind Coulson who was now barking out orders as the guards in the tunnel rush to cut off the intruder. Coulson took out his radio and called in.

"I want eyes up high. With a gun. NOW!" Coulson and the female agent descend and enter a command tunnel.

The man who received this order was dressed in all black and stood before a wall of weapons. Instead of grabbing a gun like he was ordered he grabbed a high tech bow and a few arrows. He runs out into the rain and is raised into the air. The sniper watches the intruder race through the tunnels and take out guards left and right.

Coulson picks up his radio once in the command room. "Barton, talk to me."

The sniper named Barton aims at the intruder and calls back. "One shot, on kill, sir. Just give the word." Barton watches this intruder get closer and closer to the top secret project location. "Hello handsome." He mutters.

The intruder races through the tunnel, comes across a wall of agents. The intruder roars and barrels through the agents, he was elbowing, punching, whatever it takes to keep moving. As he took down the last agent the intruder saw the last entrance to the cube structure up ahead. He raced towards it. BAM! From out of nowhere, a fist lands a powerful blow across his jaw, sending him reeling. Dazed, the intruder looks up to see a huge SHEILD agent. The biggest of them all, standing between him and his prize in the cube structure beyond. The intruder sizes him up.

"You're big." The intruder grins, "Fought bigger." The intruder and the huge agent explode through the wall of the tunnel. They crashed into mud, sending them sliding. The intruder and the huge agent struggle to stand up in the mud. Rain and blood run down the intruder's face. He lunges forward, whipping his feet in front of him, then kicks out, nailing the huge agent in the chest. The agent goes down hard as the intruder's momentum carries him past. The intruder stands, heads for the cube structure, when the huge guard grabs his ankle in a last effort. The intruder looks back down at his foe, and then drops backwards, pile driving his elbow into the fallen agent's chest. The huge agent grimaces in pain, defeated. The intruder smiles and races back towards the structure.

From outside, the intruder rips an opening in the plastic wall of the structure. He stood there, soaking, bleeding, and caked with wet earth. His prize rests just a few yards before him.

Coulson steps into the structure through an access tunnel, one story up. As the intruder approaches his prize, it started to glow, blue electricity sparking off its surface. The crackling energy seems to reach out to him. Coulson notices, his interest piqued.

Wind and rain whip around Barton as he stares into his rifle site, locked on the back of the intruder's head, his finger on the trigger.

The intruder stands next to the hammer-like object, feeling its power. He reaches out to it confidently. Coulson watches from above. Armed agents approach behind him. Coulson motions for them to hold their positions, and then radios Barton. "Barton…"

Barton stands ready to take the intruder down. His finger starts to squeeze the trigger.

Coulson clicks his radio again. "…hold your fire."

Barton sighs, releases the trigger, and pulls up.

Coulson watches this man with anticipation as the intruder wraps his hand around the hammer. He smiles, triumphant, lifts... but the hammer doesn't move. The intruder looks confused, tries again with two hands, to no avail. Anger and frustration are overtaking him. He strains with all his might, screams from the effort, bellowing up at the storm and lightning above him. But, still, the hammer doesn't budge. The intruder falls to his knees before it, rain pouring down around him.

Coulson looks on, disappointed. SHIELD agents move in, guns trained on the intruder, surrounding him. Coulson activates his radio. "Ground units, move in. Show's over."

As the Agents surround the intruder, he doesn't seem to notice or care. He just sat there on his knees, head bowed in the rain. A man broken, lost.

The intruder sat in a chair. He sat forward with a blank expression. His hands were cuffed behind him. In front of him stood Coulson and a female agent.

"It's not easy to do what you did. You made us all look like a bunch of mall cops. That's hurtful." The woman smiled and looked to the intruder as Coulson continued to talk. "The men you so easily subdued in my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Would you like to tell me where you received your training?" The intruder continued to sit quietly. "Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan? Then again, you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. What was it, South Africa?" Still no answer from the intruder. Coulson leaned closer to the man. "Certain groups pay well for a good mercenary. Especially HYDRA." Coulson went silent waiting for a response but nothing came. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Just a man." Said the intruder without looking up.

"One way or another, we find out what we want to know. We're good at that." Coulson looked towards the woman, nodded, then left.

"I'd thought he'd never leave." The intruder looked up to see a well-dressed man. A gasp escaped the lips of the woman in the corner.

"Who? How? How did you get in here? Who are you!?" The man and the intruder turned towards the woman in shock.

"You can see me?" the well-dressed man asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah. Who are you? If you don't step back I will be forced to attack." The man proceeded to walk towards the woman. She pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear before standing in an attack position.

"Do you realize how important this is mortal?" she frowned and charged at him. "Be still." He whispered and she froze. The man went to her and put a hand on each side of her face. He put his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. After a few moments of silence the man opened his eyes and sighed. The intruder from behind began to speak.

"Loki! What are you doing here, what did you see?"

"What I saw in her is unimportant. What is important, however is why I came to see you." The man named Loki stated,

"What's happened? Tell me! Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to," Loki cut the man off.

"Father is dead." The man stared at Loki, stunned.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now." Loki finished,

"Can I come home now?" the man asked hopefully,

"The truce with Jotunheim is Conditional upon your exile."

"But couldn't we find a way to,"

"Mother has forbidden your return." Loki raised his voice trying to silence the man's please. "This is goodbye, brother. I am so sorry."

"No I am sorry. Loki … thank you, for coming here."

"Nothing could have stopped me. I shall return this woman." As Loki stepped back Coulson entered not seeing the obvious Loki in the room.

"Fare well, Thor, brother." Loki sighed, and disappeared. The woman was now standing having the events wiped from her memory.

"Good-bye." Thor said sadly,

"Good-bye? I just got back." Coulson stated with humor in his voice. "Now. Where did we leave off?"

* * *

**Okey. So this is my first attempt at an Avengers/Thor fanfiction. **

**Now I know that it may not be the most fantastical thing you have ever read but that is why i posted it. I want your feed back so I know how I can suck less. **

**I really have been into Loki lately so that is why I decided to write this. Now my Loki will be OC because that's just how I am feeling. Now don't worry I will follow the plot line for Thor and the Avengers, unless you think I shouldn't then by all means say so. I haven't really plotted the events in this fanfic so it is all coming to my head as we speak. If you have any suggestions or comments on what you would like to see, just let me know.**

**Seriously, I love feedback. Negative, positive. I love it all.**

**FOLLOW! REVIEW! FAVORITE! COMMENT! DON'T CARE! Just let me know you are interested. **

**Now before I sign off I would like to ask you all to have a great rest of the day. Don't take candy from strangers unless it came from a white van. The shady kind with no windows. Haha just kidding. Or am I? BWAHAHA! No I am just kidding, puppies are way better.**

**~Shadowboxing~**

_**I like nonesense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living, it's a way of looking at life through the wrong end of a telescope. Which is what I do, and that enables you to laugh at life's realities. ~Theodor Seuss Geisel aka Dr. Seuss~**_


End file.
